


An oversized sweater kind of morning

by Tina001



Series: Mornings with Sese and Geri [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Geri's clothes are just so big and comfy, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: When Sergio wakes up with Gerard already up and about and not available for cuddling he has to replace him with his clothes, right?
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Mornings with Sese and Geri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851418
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	An oversized sweater kind of morning

When Sergio woke up, the left side of the bed – Geri’s side – was already empty. Sighing Sergio let his head fall back into his pillow. He couldn’t understand how his boyfriend could survive on the little sleep he got and once again noticed that he could never do that.

Throwing a glance at the alarm clock at the nightstand, the Madridista noticed that it was half past nine. Knowing Gerard, Sergio guessed that the other one had already gotten up a few hours ago – probably around half past seven the latest.

The thought alone of getting up that early made Sergio want to cry and not for the first time he asked himself what was wrong with his boyfriend. He just couldn’t understand it but he knew from previous experiences that Gerard couldn’t fall back asleep once he was awake and he rather got up and let Sergio sleep than disturb and wake him with his tossing and turning.

Seen from that side, the behaviour of Geri was kind of cute – nevertheless Sergio enjoyed waking up next to Gerard more than to a cold bedside that was not really made for snuggling.

Sighing Sergio got up and went into their bathroom with his eyes still half closed. Everyone in his environment knew that Sergio was useless before he had had his morning coffee. Opening his eyes just wide enough to see what clothes hung over the top of their huge bathtub, Sergio grabbed a dark blue sweatshirt that was at least three sizes too big for him and definitely Geri’s.

Although he would never admit it, Sergio loved wearing Gerard’s clothes. They were huge and comfortable and their smell was just incredible – a mixture of Geri, his perfume and his shower gel. In Sergio’s opinion it was just perfect.

Since he couldn’t possibly wear Geri’s clothing a lot like Lucas liked to do with Toni’s because it was just too damn obvious when Sergio came about with a huge sweater, the madridista took every opportunity he got in their free time.

After he had taken a shower, Sergio slipped into comfy sweatpants and Geri’s sweater and made his way downstairs into the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. He started the coffee-machine and held his cup underneath it to be filled. In his still sleepy state the defender didn’t notice that Gerard entered the kitchen and was watching his boyfriend fondly.

Geri heard noise from the kitchen and deduced from the sound of the coffee-machine that his boyfriend was finally awake. He went into the kitchen and just before he entered, he halted in his tracks: His boyfriend was wearing a sweater that was way too big for him and definitely belonged to Geri.

The younger one couldn’t deny that Sergio looked cute in it but he wondered why his boyfriend had decided to wear this in particular. When he saw that Sergio cuddled himself into the sweater however while he waited for his coffee to be done Geri couldn’t help but smile fondly at that sight.

The Sevillan turned around to go sit at their kitchen island and halted when he saw Geri standing in the doorway. Gerard’s eyes roamed down his body slowly and Sergio blushed a little under the intense gaze. 

Suddenly Gerard started to grin: “I didn’t know you were this small.” Sergio let out an indignant huff and answered: “I can’t do anything against the fact that you’re abnormally gigantic. My size is perfectly normal, thank you very much.”

Gerard grinned and sat down on one of their chairs, pulled Sergio onto his lap and mumbled into his ear: “And still you fit into my lap so perfectly – good thing I’m that gigantic everywhere, hmm?” Sergio huffed again and then smirked into his coffee evilly before he moved around a little on Gerard’s lap knowing exactly what it would do to his boyfriend.

Gerard underneath him grumbled and held his hips still while Sergio grinned teasingly: “Good thing I don’t need to be much taller to make you loose your mind.”

And then as if nothing had happened Sergio went back to sipping his coffee contently – leaving Gerard underneath him with a surprised expression and a revenge plan already forming in his mind.


End file.
